Music Teacher Kendall
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: The Chorus teacher Mr. Mancini quits under some circumstance and now, Savannah and her classmates are without a teacher. One day, when Savannah and her friends were heading to Chorus, they see a familiar face, sitting at Mr. Mancini's desk. Can Savannah try her best to impress Kendall, her best friend and their new Chorus teacher?
1. New Chorus Teacher

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I'm back to writing stories again. I'm sorry for the late update but I've been busy these past several months with something important. I hope that you can all forgive me and here's an awesome Dino Ultra Charge story. Enjoy :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Hasbro. But, I own my OCs.**

Savannah and her group of Rangers had very fun adventures at school in Chorus class. They had the very best teacher named Mr. Mancini. Everyday, they sung songs and had fun until one day, when Mr. Mancini decided to walk out on the class.

Nobody exactly knew what was going on but ever since then, they had a substitute teacher. Now, today was different.

Savannah, Cecelia, Rose and Daisy were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the bell to ring so they could go to their first block class, which was Chorus.

As they were sitting, waiting, a girl with black hair and blue eyes came walking over to them. She was wearing dark indigo blue colored clothes and around her neck was the Indigo Blue energem, which had the spirit of the mighty Carnotaurus.

Savannah sighed sadly as she looked at her Dino Com while the Goth girl walked up to her.

"Hey." Lavender, the Goth girl said as she now sat down.

Savannah looked up from her Dino Com and over at Lavender.

"I'll call you back, Tyler." Savannah said, talking to her brother on the communication device.

She then hung up and looked over at Lavender.

"Hey, Lavender..." Savannah said, with a sigh.

"You really miss having fun in Chorus, do you?" Lavender asked as she looked at the depressed Emerald Green Ranger.

"Yes. I just hope that the Principal found someone a whole lot more fun than our substitute." Savannah said as she sighed.

"She actually did..." Said a voice from the corner.

It was the school's resource officer. Officer Clint.

"Officer Clint, what are you doing here?" Savannah said as she brightened up a little bit.

"I was just overhearing you girls talking so I decided to join in, if that's okay." Officer Clint said as he was now standing beside Savannah.

"Yeah. That's alright." Rose said.

Just then, the energems that were around Savannah, Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender's necks began to glow.

"What's going on? Why are our energems glowing, Savannah?" Daisy asked as she looked from her Talon Blue energem to Savannah.

"I...I'm not sure, Daisy but I feel a strange and familiar dinosaur." Savannah said as she looked from her energem to Daisy.

"You girls should go ahead and go to class." Officer Clint said as the glowing of the girls' energems began to dim.

"Are you sure, Officer Clint?" Savannah asked, with uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course I'm sure, Savannah. Besides, I heard that the new teacher that's teaching the Chorus class knows you and loves you." Officer Clint said as the girls began to get up and put their backpacks on their backs.

The girls began to walk together into the gym and up a flight of stairs that led into a small hallway.

When they walked down the small hallway, they saw the open door of the Chorus classroom.

Each of the girls decided to peek their heads into the classroom.

When they did that, Savannah saw a familiar person sitting in Mr. Mancini's chair.

She had brown and blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair was put into a ponytail and she was wearing glasses.

Savannah saw that she had a purple energem around her neck.

"Kendall?" She said as she now stood in the doorway of the classroom.

 **(So, Mr. Mancini, their old Chorus teacher has disappeared because of some sort of incident that happened to him while he was teaching the class. This is certainly quite a mystery although, the universe is quite mixed between Dino Ultra Charge and Ninja Steel. Stay tuned for the next chapter.)**


	2. Kendall's Fan Group

~Flashback~

 _The girls began to walk together into the gym and up a flight of stairs that led into a small hallway._

 _When they walked down the small hallway, they saw the open door of the Chorus classroom._

 _Each of the girls decided to peek their heads into the classroom._

 _When they did that, Savannah saw a familiar person sitting in Mr. Mancini's chair._

 _She had brown and blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair was put into a ponytail and she was wearing glasses._

 _Savannah saw that she had a purple energem around her neck._

 _"Kendall?" She said as she now stood in the doorway of the classroom.  
_

~End Flashback ~

The young teacher looked up from her Music and Teaching 101 book and was now looking at the five girls that had peeked their heads into the classroom.

"Which one of you said Kendall?" The new teacher asked as she was looking at her new pupils.

"She did." Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender said together as they were now looking and pointing at Savannah.

Savannah looked at the new teacher and began to realize something about her.

She saw something glowing through the teacher's shirt and just as Savannah was looking long and hard at it, the teacher began to notice something about the young girl.

She realized that the young girl had something glowing in the emerald green dress that she was wearing.

The teacher gasped.

"Savannah?" Kendall said, her eyes growing wide in realization.

Savannah then gasped as she looked up at the teacher's face.

"Ken...Kendall?" Savannah said, eyes growing wide in realization as tears began to bubble in her eyes, causing her vision to become blurry.

The two then began to walk up towards each other and hug.

"Hey there, Savannah. I didn't know that you were in this class, along with the other four girls." Kendall said as she was hugging Savannah.

Savannah chuckled nervously.

"Okay. I'm glad that you now know that I can sing very well. I had to audition for this class." Savannah said as she was now looking at Kendall.

"Audition? You mean, tryout?" Kendall said as she looked at Savannah, with a quizzical look on her face.

She was confused.

"Y-Yeah. I had to audition in front of Mr. Mancini during lunch and a few days later, I looked at the list that was posted outside of Mrs. Robinson's door and I was so happy that I got in." Savannah said as she was looking at Kendall.

"Alongside us." Lavender said, in addition to what Savannah told her best friend who acted like a mother to her.

Kendall nodded her head yes, in agreement to what Savannah and Lavender both said.

"I see. So, is there more students than you five, Savannah?" Kendall asked as she looked at the open doorway.

Savannah looked at the four girls before she looked back at Kendall.

"Yes but they'll come later." Savannah said as she looked outside in the empty hallway that was going to be soon filled with students.

Kendall smiled.

"That's great. So, you girls have about thirty minutes left before the bell rings. Why don't you girls go ahead and have a seat on the…" Kendall began to say as she was now looking over at the rows of seats that looked like stairs.

"Risers?" Cecelia, Rose, Daisy, Lavender and Savannah said together.

Kendall chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"Yes. I have a lot to get used to about this whole new teacher thing." Kendall said, with a nervous smile.

Savannah looked at Kendall and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kendall. We'll be right over here on the risers." Savannah said as she was now holding Kendall's hand, reassuringly.

Kendall held Savannah's hand in the same way and looked her in the eye, sympathetically.

"I know, Savannah and thank you for reassuring me. I promised you that I was going to take care of you and that's what I'm exactly going to do." Kendall said as she slowly began to let go of Savannah's hand.

Savannah began to slowly let go of Kendall's hand.

She didn't want to let go but her friends were expecting her.

Just as she was about to head over to the risers and sit down, she then gave Kendall a kiss on her cheek.

Kendall blushed and gave Savannah a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Go on, Savannah. Go ahead and go have fun. By the way, what time does the bell ring so that they can come to class?" Kendall said as the girls were now beginning to sit down on the bottom row of the risers.

"The bell rings at 8:02 a.m., dismissing everyone to class." Cecelia said, remembering how the bell schedule worked.

"Okay. Thank you, Cecelia and what time does the late bell ring, making the end time for them to get in class?" Kendall asked, wanting to know.

"Ms. Morgan, the late bell rings at 8:10 a.m., signaling the time to make sure that everyone is in class. Anyone who arrives after 8:10 is late." Lavender said as she was giving Kendall the information.

Kendall nodded her head yes as she was now taking all of this new information in.

Just as she was about to pick up her Music and Teaching 101 book up again, she saw that all five of the girls had on big coats, each in their own energem color and they each were all zipped up.

"Savannah… Girls, please take those jackets off. It's like seventy four degrees in here, with the thermostat on." Kendall said, concerned and worried for Savannah's health, since the young girl had a bladder defect, causing her to dehydrate and also causing the young girl to be in diapers because of her bladder being so small and loose.

Savannah, Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender huddled together closely.

"Should we take our jackets off? It's so toasty and warm." Rose said as she was hugging herself, in her jacket.

"The t-shirts that we have on will give Ms. Morgan a feeling that she'll be suspicious about." Lavender said as she looked at her indigo jacket.

Savannah sighed.

"We have no choice, girls. We have to take them off or else...I'll sweat more than I already am." She said as she began to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

The other four girls looked at Savannah, with worry and concern.

She was right.

If they didn't take off their jackets soon, Savannah would be dripping sweat.

"Alright, Kendall. We'll take our jackets off. Right, girls?" Savannah said as she looked at Kendall, with a small smile on her face.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Savannah.

"Right." They all said together as they now were beginning to get ready to take their coats off.

Savannah looked at Cecilia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender as they were about to unzip their coats.

"Alright, girls. In 3..." Savannah began to say as she let go of Kendall's hand.

"2..." Rose said as they each were now about to have their hands on the zipper part of their coats.

"1..." Cecilia said as they now unzipped their coats.

When they unzipped their coats, they each were wearing a T-shirt that had the Purple Ranger's mask on it.

All five of the t-shirts were designed in their energem colors. Cecilia's was a Wisteria color, Rose's was a Jade color, Daisy's was a Talon Blue color, Lavender's was an Indigo blue color and Savannah's was in an Emerald green color.

Kendall was surprised.

"Sa...Savan… Savannah, I… I didn't know that you made these to show off your Purple Ranger pride for me. Wow...How did this all start?" Kendall asked, surprised yet shocked.

"Well… It all began in New Zealand, when my uncle Albert Smith first bonded to the Purple energem and became the Purple Ranger. After that, everything changed. The Purple Ranger's gender changed on us unexpectedly and now, we find out that you're the Purple Ranger." Savannah said as she was remembering what happened.

Kendall nodded her head yes in agreement to Savannah's statement.

"So, you all are big fans of me?" Kendall asked as she was trying to comprehend the present situation.

"Well… To put it to you, Kendall. Yes. Yes we are huge fans of you. In fact, we're the only fans so we made a Purple Ranger fan club, in honor of your rescue attempt to save the Purple energem." Savannah said as she was sweating a little bit.

"So, what do you think, Ms. Morgan?" Cecelia asked.

"Yeah." Rose and Daisy said together, in agreement.

"We're just wanting to get to know you. That's all." Lavender said, with reassurance in her voice as all five girls were looking at Kendall.

"I think that it's amazing, Savannah. Do you guys agree?" Kendall said, with a smile on her face.

She was really proud that Savannah and her friends were honoring her by making a secret fan club.

All five girls looked at each other before they looked at Kendall.

"Sure." Lavender said.

"Awesome." Daisy and Cecelia said, together.

"Can't wait." Rose and Savannah said, together.

Kendall chuckled.

"Alright, girls. The meeting will be during… What time do you all have lunch?" Kendall said as she looked at the girls.

"Third lunch." Savannah said, remembering.

"From 12:40 to 1:05." Lavender said as she was also remembering.

"Okay girls. I will email your teachers, letting them know to remind you about where to meet. They haven't told me if I have lunch duty today or not." Kendall said as she smiled at the girls.

The girls were squealing with excitement.

 **(So...You all now know that the girls' new music teacher is Kendall Morgan. Kendall and Savannah have a very close bond, don't they? Anyways, please stay tuned for chapter three and don't forget to review.)**


	3. Attendance In Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I'm glad to see that all of you are enjoying this story. Many of you are probably wondering why Mr. Mancini disappeared all of a sudden and I will tell you all why in a few chapters.**

 **Enjoy :3**

As the five girls were talking excitedly, each sharing their own personal experience with the Purple Ranger, Kendall sighed and began to listen to the conversation.

She was amazed and astonished that Savannah and her friends were talking about her and how brave she was.

As they kept on talking, Kendall noticed that Savannah was carrying a small purse.

 _That must be where her medical diapers are at, inside that purse._ Kendall said to herself as she watched Savannah talk.

Just as Savannah was about to continue talking, she looked over at Kendall, who was looking at her, cautiously and carefully.

"Kendall, is there something wrong?" She asked as her eyes averted to her best friend, who protected her and took very good care of her, like a mother.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender stopped talking and were now looking over at Kendall, who was looking at Savannah.

Kendall looked at Savannah and smiled.

"No...Nothing's wrong, Savannah but can you please come over here to me?" Kendall said, with a wondering and playful pouty look on her face.

Savannah looked at her four friends before she looked back at Kendall.

All four friends nodded their heads yes reassuringly and gave Savannah a reassuring thumbs up, letting her know that it was okay.

Savannah looked at them and smiled, nodding her head yes in the process.

She then looked at Kendall and began to walk over to her.

When Savannah got over there, Kendall pulled up a chair and patted her hand on it, motioning for Savannah to sit down.

Kendall removed her patting hand and now, Savannah was sitting down in the chair.

Savannah sat down in the chair and was now looking at Kendall, with one of her eyebrows raised up in question.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Kendall?" Savannah asked, with wonder and curiosity in her voice as the eyebrow that was raised in question began to relax back down.

Kendall looked at the Emerald Green pocketbook that the young girl had relaxing and hanging by her side, before looking back at Savannah.

She then leaned in towards the young girl.

"Did you bring your medical diapers today, Savannah?" She asked as she was looking at the young girl, with concern and worry in her voice.

Kendall cared about Savannah and wanted to make sure that she was happy and content but there was a flaw and that flaw was a bladder defect.

Savannah had it when she was born and when she aged, there always seemed to be a complication, causing the young girl to become dehydrated and overheated. Plus, with the bladder defect, came a loose urinary tract which made things more complicated because every time the girl tried to get to the bathroom in every which fastest way, her business would begin to come out.

The only person who understood the medical condition was Kendall. Kendall would be the only one right by her side whenever an accident happened. She was the only one who understood what was going on with her best friend.

She would always be there for her, no matter what.

"I sure did. Are you okay, Kendall?" Savannah asked as she began to look at her, with yet another quizzical look on her face.

Kendall looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I'm alright, Savannah. Why wouldn't I be?" She said, with concern and a nervous chuckle.

Savannah began to think.

"Hmm...Let's see...You're worried about me today and wondering if my medical diapers are in my pocketbook." Savannah said, remembering what Kendall had last said in front of her and her alone.

"Aww. Savannah, I'm just trying to help you. You know that I love you and you also know that I would do anything to help take care of you." Kendall said, with a sympathetic look on her face.

When Kendall said that, it made Savannah blush and give Kendall a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, my special plesiosaurus." Savannah said as she looked into Kendall's brown eyes.

Kendall then blushed and gave Savannah a quick kiss on her cheek, causing Savannah's cheek to turn a pink red color.

"Aww, Savannah. I love you too, my special pentaceratops." Kendall said, while looking into Savannah's glimmering brown eyes.

Savannah blushed and gave her pocketbook over to Kendall, who took it with honor and gratitude.

Just then, the bell began to ring.

Savannah jumped, frightened by the loud sound that it was making.

Savannah wasn't used to loud sounds, which was why she covered her ears to make sure that her ears wouldn't ring.

Whenever the fire alarm went off during one of her classes, Savannah would cover her ears and Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender would walk with her. Cecelia on the left side, Lavender on the right, Daisy in front of her and Rose behind her.

Kendall looked at them while they were now surrounding Savannah and covering her ears, making sure that the sound didn't get to her as they were now walking to where the risers were.

When they got there, they sat down on the bottom row together.

The order of them were Cecelia, Daisy, Savannah (in the middle), Rose and Lavender on the end.

As they were sitting there, talking to each other, Savannah looked up and saw that Kendall was gone.

Savannah's eyes went wide, with fright and worry.

She began to breathe in and out, trying to stay calm.

While they were sitting there, Sarah and Hayley, the Pink and White Ninja Steel Rangers were walking up to them.

Savannah blinked her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Hayley and Sarah." Savannah said as the two girls were trying to figure out where to sit.

"So, Savannah… How was your week before the _'you know what'_ happened?" Sarah asked as she looked from Hayley to Savannah.

Savannah remembered what happened that day when Mr. Mancini was acting really strange before the orange spark and then, after the spark happened, Mr. Mancini walked out of the classroom, during their free time.

But, before that, her week was great. She was going to karaoke bars and getting the opportunity to sing in front of a live crowd.

Savannah sighed in relief, before looking at Hayley and Sarah.

"It was okay. I got to be on an episode of Galaxy Warriors as a very special guest." Savannah said as she kept her gaze on the two girls.

Hayley and Sarah looked at each other, concerned and worried before looking back at Savannah.

"Umm...Savannah, those monsters on that show are dangerous." Hayley said, looking at Sarah, who agreed with her.

"Which one did you go face to face with, Savannah?" Sarah asked as she looked at the young girl.

Savannah began to think.

 _Hmm...Which one did I go face to face with? I remember a bunch of them. What was his name? The one with the Irish accent? Oh. I remember. Bagpipes. But why did Wrench reanimate him?_ She said to herself as she was thinking.

"Well…" Sarah began to say.

"We're waiting…" Hayley said as the both of them were standing there, with their arms crossed.

"Bagpipes." Savannah said as she looked at them before they sat down beside her and her friends.

She then looked at the ground and began to twiddle her thumbs, hoping and praying that Kendall would come back.

8:10 A.M.

The late bell rung its last note before Kendall began to come back into the classroom.

After the last ring of the late bell rang, Kendall came back in and saw only seven students.

"So, this class is a small class, correct?" Kendall asked while she was walking over to the long and wooden desk.

"Yes. Of course." Sarah said as she looked at their new teacher and smiled.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

 _Kiss up to Kendall all you want to, Sarah but you're not going to win. My special gift is in the chamber of my heart, waiting to be unleashed._ She said to herself as she looked at Sarah and chuckled, mischievously.

Sarah heard the girl chuckling like a mischievous squirrel and turned to look at her.

"Savannah, are you alright?" Sarah asked, with wonder and worry.

"Yeah...You're freaking us out." Hayley said as she looked at her.

Savannah stopped chuckling and looked at the two girls.

"I'm… I'm okay." Savannah said, that last part being sarcastic.

"Are you sure, Savannah?" Lavender asked, in a voice where Savannah could hear her.

Savannah looked at Lavender and nodded her head yes, in response.

All of the girls were now looking straightforward at the new music teacher, who now got their attention.

"Alright. This is a small, small class but welcome to Chorus, where you get to sing and have fun. That's the most important rule of all. Some of you may know me and the rest of you might not but…" Kendall began to say before she looked at Savannah, making sure that she was paying close attention before she returned to introducing herself.

Savannah looked at Kendall, intently with her brown eyes, watching her every eye movement, matching it up with her own.

"My name is Kendall Morgan but in this class, you are to only call me Ms. Morgan. Is that understood, class?" Kendall said, after she wrote her head with the blue erase marker on the big smart erase board.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan." All 7 of the girls said, together after Kendall got done writing her name on the board and putting the top back onto the blue dry erase marker.

After she did that, she went over to the desk and sat down, looking at the attendance sheet and then over at Savannah, who was now looking at her and waving.

"How about we have a helping hand with attendance today? Any volunteers?" Kendall said, bringing the attention of the class back from their short conversations.

Savannah looked around her classmates, trying to see if any of her friends were going to do it.

Lavender looked at Savannah and raised her hand.

"Yes, Lavender?" Kendall said, in response as the goth girl lowered her hand.

"Savannah would like to help out." Lavender said as Savannah began to get up from her seat next to Daisy and was now walking over to Kendall, with an embarrassed and nervous look on her face.

When Savannah got there, Kendall placed her hand on hers.

"Sorry to be pointing you out like that, Savannah." Kendall said, apologizing for how she acted when asking a favor.

"It's okay, Kendall." Savannah said, with a smile on her face.

"Aww, Savannah. Just call me Ms. Morgan for now. Okay?" Kendall said, in a low voice.

"Okay, Ms. Morgan. What do you need me to do?" Savannah said, chuckling as she was looking at Kendall.

"Attendance please, Ms. Navarro and then, you can take it where it needs to go." Kendall said as she gave the attendance sheet to Savannah and Savannah now began to stand in the middle of the room.

She raised her hand up, in a crescendo motion, causing the other girls to stand up.

"Cecelia Davis?" Savannah said as she had an ink pen in hand, getting ready to begin checking.

"Here." Cecelia said, with her hand raised up in the air as Savannah put a check mark beside her name.

Cecelia then put her hand down.

"Lavender Erwin?" Savannah said as she looked at the next name that was below Cecelia's.

"Here, Savannah." Lavender said, raising her hand and Savannah placed a check mark beside her name.

"It's Ms. Navarro, Lavender." Savannah said, giggling and having fun.

"Daisy Falkner?" Savannah said, looking at the remaining ones that haven't raised their hands.

"Here I am." Daisy said, waving her hand up in the air.

Savannah then checked off Daisy's name and did the same thing for the remaining four. Rose, Sarah, Hayley and herself.

After she checked off everyone's names, she then began to head back over to Kendall's desk.

"Kendall? I...I mean...Ms. Morgan? Where's the pass that I need to carry out with me?" Savannah asked, nervously.

"Over here behind me, Savannah. The one in the middle is for the hallway." Kendall said, giving the young girl a smile of reassurance.

Savannah walked around the desk and got the middle pass. It was like a wooden paddle with a string that was tied in a bow.

She put one of her fingers through one of the loopholes of the red bow and began to hold onto it.

"I will be back, Ms. Morgan. I promise. I love you." Savannah said, with reassurance in her voice as she looked back at Kendall, while walking towards the door.

Kendall then blew Savannah a kiss and Savannah did the same thing.

Now, Savannah began to walk out of the classroom, with confidence but what she didn't know was that there were allies around the corner.

 **(So, Kendall is just beginning to get to knowing the students and calling them by name. Though, what was it with Savannah doing the crescendo motion? Was it something that Mr. Mancini did back when he was their music teacher? Anyways, please stay tuned for chapter four.)**


	4. Meeting Fiona and Chrysanthemum

_~Flashback~_

 _After she did that, she went over to the desk and sat down, looking at the attendance sheet and then over at Savannah, who was now looking at her and waving._

 _"How about we have a helping hand with attendance today? Any volunteers?" Kendall said, bringing the attention of the class back from their short conversations._

 _Savannah looked around her classmates, trying to see if any of her friends were going to do it._

 _Lavender looked at Savannah and raised her hand._

 _"Yes, Lavender?" Kendall said, in response as the goth girl lowered her hand._

 _"Savannah would like to help out." Lavender said as Savannah began to get up from her seat next to Daisy and was now walking over to Kendall, with an embarrassed and nervous look on her face._

 _When Savannah got there, Kendall placed her hand on hers._

 _"Sorry to be pointing you out like that, Savannah." Kendall said, apologizing for how she acted when asking a favor._

 _"It's okay, Kendall." Savannah said, with a smile on her face._

 _"Aww, Savannah. Just call me Ms. Morgan for now. Okay?" Kendall said, in a low voice._

 _"Okay, Ms. Morgan. What do you need me to do?" Savannah said, chuckling as she was looking at Kendall._

 _"Attendance please, Ms. Navarro and then, you can take it where it needs to go." Kendall said as she gave the attendance sheet to Savannah and Savannah now began to stand in the middle of the room._

 _She raised her hand up, in a crescendo motion, causing the other girls to stand up._

 _"Cecelia Davis?" Savannah said as she had an ink pen in hand, getting ready to begin checking._

 _"Here." Cecelia said, with her hand raised up in the air as Savannah put a check mark beside her name._

 _Cecelia then put her hand down._

 _"Lavender Erwin?" Savannah said as she looked at the next name that was below Cecelia's._

 _"Here, Savannah." Lavender said, raising her hand and Savannah placed a check mark beside her name._

 _"It's Ms. Navarro, Lavender." Savannah said, giggling and having fun._

 _"Daisy Falkner?" Savannah said, looking at the remaining ones that haven't raised their hands._

 _"Here I am." Daisy said, waving her hand up in the air._

 _Savannah then checked off Daisy's name and did the same thing for the remaining four. Rose, Sarah, Hayley and herself._

 _After she checked off everyone's names, she then began to head back over to Kendall's desk._

 _"Kendall? I...I mean...Ms. Morgan? Where's the pass that I need to carry out with me?" Savannah asked, nervously._

 _"Over here behind me, Savannah. The one in the middle is for the hallway." Kendall said, giving the young girl a smile of reassurance._

 _Savannah walked around the desk and got the middle pass. It was like a wooden paddle with a string that was tied in a bow._

 _She put one of her fingers through one of the loopholes of the red bow and began to hold onto it._

 _"I will be back, Ms. Morgan. I promise. I love you." Savannah said, with reassurance in her voice as she looked back at Kendall, while walking towards the door._

 _Kendall then blew Savannah a kiss and Savannah did the same thing._

 _Now, Savannah began to walk out of the classroom, with confidence but what she didn't know was that there were allies around the corner._

~End flashback~

Savannah went by herself to Guidance to drop off the attendance sheet that she checked twice, just to make sure that everyone was accounted for.

Just after she dropped it off at the Guidance office, she was about to head back to class when, all of a sudden, she began to feel pain in her arms and neck.

Her energem was also glowing.

 _Oh no...Not again. What should I do? She'll expect me to be back in class in twenty minutes._ Savannah said to herself as she was looking at the Emerald Green that was flaring on her skin and then looking at the Girls' restroom that was right across from the Guidance office.

She sighed in relief and began to walk over to the Girls' restroom.

When she got in, she went over to the mirror and looked at herself.

She could see a young brown haired girl that was wearing an Emerald Green Purple Ranger T-shirt, black pants and emerald green dress shoes, looking right back at her.

She could see the emerald green flaring up on her skin really bad. Plus, her brown eyes began to shape into dinosaur eyes.

Savannah looked around for her Dino Com but realized that she had left it in the classroom, in her pocketbook, which was with Kendall.

She growled and banged her fist on the bathroom counter.

 _How am I supposed to get in contact with Kendall now? Something bad is happening to me!_ Savannah said to herself as her reflection was getting worse by every passing second.

She then backed away from the mirror and went over to a corner.

Once she was in that corner, she began to sit down and place her head in her hands.

She was upset, scared and worried.

As she was sitting there, abandoned and upset, the bathroom door opened and two girls began to come in.

They were twins. Twin Chinese girls. One of them was wearing some sort of Pikachu hat while the other one was not.

The oldest of the two had her brown hair up in a ponytail while the younger one had her brown hair up in pigtails.

The oldest was wearing a pink T-shirt and a black skirt while the youngest was wearing an orange T-shirt and a gray skirt.

Both of them were wearing white socks and white tennis shoes except the oldest had pink shoelaces and the other one had orange shoelaces.

They approached Savannah, with caution.

"Um...Poisandra?" The youngest one that was a monster by the name of Curio said.

"What?" Poisandra said as she looked at her.

"We're approaching the Emerald Green Ranger." Curio said, whispering.

"So…?" Poisandra said, whispering back.

"So...We should be taking away her energem." Curio said as they were now standing in front of the girl.

"We're not going to do that. That was in the past. It's time to move on, Curio." Poisandra said as she looked at her.

"You got it!" Curio replied.

Poisandra sighed and tapped the young girl on her shoulder.

Savannah was sobbing quietly when she felt something tap her on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw two young human girls that looked very similar.

"Hi there…" Savannah said, nervous and hesitant.

"Hello there. It's so good to see and meet you in person!" The oldest twin said as she smiled and helped Savannah up.

"Yeah! We've heard so much good things about you, Savannah!" The youngest twin said as she looked at the oldest, who gave her an irritated look.

Savannah looked at them, with curiosity and intrigue.

 _How do they know my name? How do they know so much about me? Something seems suspicious about them but what can it be?_ She asked herself as she looked at the two girls.

"So, how do you two know so much about me?" Savannah asked them, curiously with suspicion.

"Our father told us about you, saying that you're amazing and powerful. Isn't that right, sister?" The oldest one said as she was now looking at her younger self.

"Yes. Of course, sister." The youngest one said as she looked at her older self.

"What are your names?" Savannah asked as she looked at them.

The oldest twin and youngest twin looked at each other before they looked back at the girl.

"I'm Fiona. Fiona Aurora Tresca and this is my twin sister Chrysanthemum Shade Tresca." Fiona said as she was introducing herself and Chrysanthemum.

Savannah silently nodded her head yes and smiled.

"So, what are you two here for?" She asked, still a little bit suspicious.

"Well… We're here to learn about what this school has to offer. Right, Chrysanthemum?" Fiona said as she looked at her sister, who was looking at Savannah's energem.

Chrysanthemum was still looking at the emerald green energem, her attention gazing upon the middle of it.

Fiona then cleared her throat and now Chrysanthemum's attention was gazing upon her sister.

"Huh? What is the question again?" She asked as she looked at Fiona, questioningly.

Fiona mentally facepalmed and slapped herself.

 _I swear if she's already dumb because her brain is made up of nothing but a pillow cushion. But she's my friend and I'm so glad that my Sledgeums told Wrench to make her._ Fiona said to herself as she rolled her eyes.

She sighed and looked at Savannah.

"So, Savannah… How did you find that precious gem that's around your neck and glowing?" Fiona asked as she was observing the glow from Savannah's energem.

Savannah took a deep breath and began to tell the heroic tale of how she and her mom found their energems.

A few minutes later…

"Wow. So brave. Right, Chrysanthemum?" Fiona asked, after hearing the girl's story.

Chrysanthemum was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hi there. How are you?" She asked her reflection.

Fiona sighed.

"Well, we better get going. It was nice meeting you, Savannah." She said as she was now walking over and grabbing Chrysanthemum's hand.

"It was nice meeting you too, Fiona. Can't wait to see you at lunch." Savannah said, with a nervous smile on her face as they were now walking towards the door and leaving.

"You too, Savannah." Fiona said, with a malicious chuckle and then, they left.

After they left, Savannah took a look at her arm and saw that the green was disappearing. Plus, the glow was dimming.

She sighed in relief and began to walk out of the bathroom.

 _I hope that Kendall isn't mad at me._ Savannah said to herself as she still held onto the pass and began to head down the hallway, out of the main building and into the gym hallway that led to a small flight of stairs that led up to the other classes such as JROTC, Orchestra and Chorus.

 **(So, Savannah was just having a really bad panic attack. Plus, there's a new mystery on her hands. Who are Fiona and Chrysanthemum? Why do they know so much about Savannah? Anyways, stay tuned for chapter five.)**


	5. Breaking Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for keeping y'all waiting on chapter five of Music Teacher Kendall. I've been busy with a lot of my stories and have also been dealing with a death in my family.**

 **Anyways… Enjoy. :3**

~Flashback~

 _A few minutes later…_

 _"Wow. So brave. Right, Chrysanthemum?" Fiona asked, after hearing the girl's story._

 _Chrysanthemum was looking at herself in the mirror._

 _"Hi there. How are you?" She asked her reflection._

 _Fiona sighed._

 _"Well, we better get going. It was nice meeting you, Savannah." She said as she was now walking over and grabbing Chrysanthemum's hand._

 _"It was nice meeting you too, Fiona. Can't wait to see you at lunch." Savannah said, with a nervous smile on her face as they were now walking towards the door and leaving._

 _"You too, Savannah." Fiona said, with a malicious chuckle and then, they left._

 _After they left, Savannah took a look at her arm and saw that the green was disappearing. Plus, the glow was dimming._

 _She sighed in relief and began to walk out of the bathroom._

 _I hope that Kendall isn't mad at me. Savannah said to herself as she still held onto the pass and began to head down the hallway, out of the main building and into the gym hallway that led to a small flight of stairs that led up to the other classes such as JROTC, Orchestra and Chorus._

~End Flashback~

…

When Savannah got to the classroom door, she took a deep breath and began to lean against the wall, with her hand on her head.

 _Will Kendall be mad at me if I tell her that I saw Poisandra and Curio? What will the others say? Will they not be my friends anymore? Oh no! What have I done?!_ Savannah said to herself as tears were dripping down from her eyes.

Her heart felt shattered and broken. She felt as if she had done the greatest taboo in ranger history.

As she was crying, the classroom door opened and Daisy looked out and saw Savannah as she was sitting against the wall, broken.

"Savannah!" Daisy said and kneeled down to Savannah's level.

Savannah looked at Daisy, with tears in her eyes.

Her eyes look like broken glass.

"Savannah, what's wrong? Did something bad happen to you?" Daisy asked as she placed her arm around the young girl, in sympathy.

Savannah nodded her head yes.

"Don't worry, Savannah. We'll help you." Daisy said, with comfort as she was helping Savannah get up.

After Savannah got up onto her feet, the two began to walk back into the classroom.

…..

When they got back in, the talking stopped and all eyes were on Savannah, who was beginning to unravel at the seams.

Sarah looked at Hayley.

"What's wrong with Savannah?" Sarah asked Hayley, in a whispering voice as they were both looking at the broken girl.

"I'm not sure, Sarah but maybe we should help Savannah." Hayley said, in suggestion.

Sarah then saw Lavender heading towards Kendall.

"Or not…" Sarah said as she was standing up and now sitting back down.

"Ms. Morgan, something's wrong with Savannah." Lavender said as she was standing beside Kendall's desk.

Kendall looked over at the young girl and saw a sad and broken expression.

She got up from her desk and walked over to where Savannah was standing at.

She placed her arm around her, in a comforting embrace.

"Savannah, are you okay? What's the matter?" Kendall asked as she looked at Savannah.

 _Why did I have to get in contact with Poisandra and her best friend Curio? What if Kendall finds out? She'll kick me off of the team…_ Savannah said to herself as she was now beginning to hear Kendall's voice.

She then looked at her.

"Huh? Oh...Hi, Ms. Morgan." Savannah said as she looked at her.

"Savannah, is everything okay?" Kendall asked as they were walking over to her desk.

Savannah silently nodded her head no, which made Kendall embrace her close.

"Why did this happen to us? You was so happy before but what's happening now that has made you so upset, Savannah?" Kendall said as she was pulling up a chair for the young girl ranger to sit down in.

Savannah sat down and scooted close to Kendall, wanting to hold her hand.

Kendall held Savannah's trembling hand in hers and looked into Savannah's sad brown eyes.

"The truth is...Kendall… I...You see...these two girls that I met in the bathroom on the way back from taking the attendance to Guidance, they seemed to be similar to those two girl monsters that are always in the ship with Sledge and Snide…" Savannah said as she looked at Kendall, truthfully in the eye and began telling her what she witnessed.

"You mean...Poisandra and her best friend Curio?" Kendall said, remembering right off the bat.

Savannah sighed sadly.

"Yes. They were making me feel overwhelmed and I was beginning to panic beforehand. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you in time." Savannah said as she looked at Kendall, with a sad and apologetic look on her face.

Kendall saw the tears dripping down from Savannah's brown eyes.

She began to dry them.

"It's okay Savannah. I forgive you. Please be happy for me. For us. You don't need those girls to bring you down." Kendall said as she smiled at Savannah, which made the young girl's sad expression turn upside down into a smile.

Savannah stood up.

"You're right, Kendall. I shouldn't let those two girls bring me down. You mean the most to me. I'll continue being happy, for the both of us." She said as she looked at Kendall, with a confident smile.

Kendall hugged her.

"That's my girl. Now go have fun. This is your free time." She said as she was now letting go of Savannah.

Just before Savannah walked back over to her friends, she gave Kendall a sneak and quick kiss.

Kendall blushed and returned the favor.

….

As it was getting close to dismissal for third block class, Savannah saw Kendall on her tablet, emailing Mr. Carroll, letting him know about the meeting at lunch.

Then, the bell began to ring.

Kendall sent the email and looked at the class.

"Alright, class. Great job today. We will begin our new assignment tomorrow. You all are dismissed." Kendall said as she got up from the desk and was walking over to the door, carrying Savannah's medical bag.

Sarah left, along with Hayley. Rose and Daisy walked together, along with Cecelia, Lavender and now Savannah.

Just as Savannah was about to head out the door, Kendall stopped her.

"Savannah, before you go, you'll need this." Kendall said as she gave the bag to her.

Savannah nodded her head silently and looked at Kendall.

Kendall smiled at Savannah and eagerly pushed her out the classroom door.

"Savannah, let's go!" Cecelia said as she and the other girls were waiting for the young ranger leader to join them.

Savannah took one final glance at Kendall before she joined her friends.

 _I hope that I do get to talk to you during break time._ She said to herself as she was now walking with her friends to Mr. Carroll's class.

 **(So, Savannah was having a bad panic attack in class. She was worried that Kendall was going to leave her. Stay tuned for chapter six.)**


End file.
